User blog:BlankyXP/*fangirl scream*
I was pretty much fangirl screamin' when my momma came home with my new copy of MySims Agents. I was like SQUEEEE! And my motha was like ">_> You like it that much?". And then I was like "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK OPEN IT OPEN IT!!! D=<" when I came across the ugly tape that was taping the bottom of teh MySims Agents box that said "SECURITY DEVICE ENCLOSED" (or sumthin' like dat, I dunno). I was also thrilled because most of teh time, the store doesn't have teh MySims games on the exact day of release (and I always had to get it da next day D=). This was the first MySims game I got on the exact day of the release, fortunateleh. I would probably be pretty ugly if dat happened yesterday with Agents too. e.e Uh...actually...pretty depressed. I also complain how I got Mario Kart Wii the day before it came out in the US, but I was not able to get MySims Agents like dat too. =' And anywayz, once I had finalleh opened it and inserted the disk into my Wii, my heart was beating really fast...uh...yah... I'm up to the mountains part of teh game, and just got past Rosalyn (who is very bad tempered in this game). I guess I'm kinda behind you peoples, 'cuz I wasted time fangirlin' over Leafman when he came into my HQ. I also wasted time by writing a complete MySims Agents article for Leaf yesterday (roar). o.o Also wasted time trying to find him...I spent like an hour trying to dig holes during Gino's fire case as Dr. J had specified...but it turned out that Leaf was actually found during Evelyn's house robbery case. D: Man. I also recorded my whole playthrough so farz. So I will be posting screenshotz of what I recorded. Once I complete da game, 'course. I plan to train Leafman in every single stat. HOORAY! I don't think I want to hire any new recruits, 'cuz I think just Leafman (my first official recruit after Travis) and Travis (who I was just forced to recruit) are uh...alright. Maybe I'll take in Marlon. =' I was kinda wonderin' why Leaf was so coincidentally placed right in the beginning of the game, as if for my convenience. Maybe the MySims team knows of my Leaf obsession. *shifty eyes* Also, Rhonda as well (for Skullman's probably-not-as-obsessed-as-my-Leafman-obsession-but-still-like-Rhonda-alot thingy). Even though Rhonda is not recruitable. :O Some photos of the greatest moment of my MySims Agents experience: LEAFMAN'S RECRUIT!!! You can imagine what was goin' through my head when I saw dis. Leafman, I'd gladly take you over an agent with experience fighting crime! D:< *diez from awesomeness* I would have stayed in this scene longer if I wasn't recordin' it! *shifty eyes* I hope I can get dat hot tub in da ski lodge patio sometime soon. I've been tryin' to find a dispatch mission to suit him, but to no flippin' avail. I have decided to train him a bit once I get more furniturez, and then send him onto missionz. D: I wanna see him text meh on mah in-game cellphone! 8D Or maybe I'll just send him on the ugly Elmira dispatch mission, 'cuz they said he had a fair chance of accomplishing it, even though he had none of the vital stats. Leafman is shown in the basement floor on ze screenshots above, but I decided to move him to the Loft after since I started havin' thoughts about Leafman becomin' crazy because of too much time in ze basement. Though teh Loft is way too uh...outside, so I guess I will move him into teh Hangar (or whatever it was called) the next time I fire up ze game. o.o Or maybe I'll just move him between floors since I do not plan to recruit anymore Sims into my HQ (I will help complete other recruit articles on MySims Wiki, but I probably will not save my game after recruiting). Category:Blog posts